Are You Sick?
by hisashi
Summary: another birthday ficcie with 1+2 on it. wah ... I don't know why I love to make birthday ficcie. =)


Are You Sick, Duo?  
  
By hisashi  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Duo entered the room and yawned. "Morning."  
  
  
  
"Morning, Duo," Quatre greeted back and smiled. Trowa only nodded to him, sipping his coffee. Wufei stared at him and eating his cereal.  
  
  
  
Heero just looking at his koi.  
  
  
  
Duo take a bottle of milk, a glass and sit beside Heero.  
  
  
  
"Well, Duo, what do you want for breakfast? I made so many today ..."  
  
  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
  
Everybody blinked. "What?"  
  
  
  
"I said nothing."  
  
  
  
Quatre pulled a thermometer out of somewhere, Wufei stared at Duo in disbelief, Trowa stand up and reach out Duo's hand, while Heero pressed his hand against Duo's forehead.  
  
  
  
Duo sweatdropped. "Uh, guys, I'm okay ..."  
  
  
  
"Something's definitely not okay ...", Wufei murmured.  
  
  
  
"His pulse is normal," Trowa said.  
  
  
  
"He's not hot, I don't know. Quatre, how's his temperature?"  
  
  
  
Quatre looked at it. "No, it's fine. 37(C. Nothing's wrong."  
  
  
  
They all silenced. It's a deep, deep, deep silence ...  
  
  
  
"Oh my God ...", Wufei whispered. "Is it Doomsday already?"  
  
  
  
Everybody got up and run like idiots. Duo sweatdropped, don't know what to do. What's wrong if he don't want to eat breakfast? Is it that weird?????  
  
  
  
Finally, they calmed down.  
  
  
  
"Seriously, Duo," Wufei poked his finger on Duo. "You always eat breakfast three times more than normal people do –"  
  
  
  
"Ssh, Wu-man!!", Duo whispered. "You ruined my image to my fans and the readers!!"  
  
  
  
"Huh? Okay, scratch that. You always eat ... more than us. Now, how can you suddenly said that you don't want to eat anything???"  
  
  
  
"It's true. I don't feel like it ..."  
  
  
  
Quatre looked at him. "Fighting with Heero?"  
  
  
  
Heero glared at the blonde. "NO, QUATRE."  
  
  
  
"No, he's right, we're not fighting."  
  
  
  
"So ....?"  
  
  
  
Everybody looked at him in confusion.  
  
  
  
Duo shrugged. "I just feel like missing something ... forgetting something, actually."  
  
  
  
"And what is it ...?"  
  
  
  
Behind Duo, Heero smirked. Even the other three looked like they have to fight the urge to laughed or something.  
  
  
  
"You know what, it's Duo's problem," Heero said cooly. "Let's just have our breakfast back."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Dammit, I DO feel like forgetting something ...", Duo muttered as he walked into the garden. Hell, the garden is more than big.  
  
  
  
He leaned his back against the tree and closed his eyes. "Lemme check, uh ... is today someone's birthday? Quatre's? No ... Trowa's? Hey, even Quatre didn't know when his birthday is!! Wufei's? Nah ... anniversary? No ... not that ..."  
  
  
  
He frowned in frustation. "So what ...?????????"  
  
  
  
Duo didn't stopped thinking until he realized it's almost night. "Wow, how fast. Maybe it's because I've used my brain ..."  
  
  
  
He stood and stretched up.  
  
  
  
He opened the door, but it's dark inside.  
  
  
  
"Guys? Are you here?"  
  
  
  
Suddenly the lights on and everybody cheered up. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUO!!!"  
  
  
  
Duo blinked.  
  
  
  
Quatre, Wufei and Trowa started to sing Happy Birthday as Heero approaching his koi. Duo still blinked. Heero frowned.  
  
  
  
"Wipe that stupid look of your face, koi."  
  
  
  
"My ... birthday???", he said dumbly.  
  
  
  
"Oh Gosh, you didn't even know it?", Heero shook his head. "You're seventeen years old now. Sweet seventeen," he said and kissed Duo in the cheek. "Sorry this is the only present that I could give you."  
  
  
  
Duo smiled. "Are you kidding? Your friendship and love that you offered me is the best present in my life!!", he turned his head to the other. "That included you, guys."  
  
  
  
"Blow the candle, Duo!", Quatre exclaimed. "And make a wish!!"  
  
  
  
They all stand around Duo.  
  
  
  
Duo closed his eyes and whispered,  
  
  
  
"I wish ... Heero is mine forever."  
  
  
  
With that, he blow his candles.  
  
  
  
Everybody applaused and Heero smiled.  
  
  
  
You're seventeen now, Duo.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hisashi : Okay, first of all, I'm sorry, if there's any mistake between blowing the candles and make a wish. I'm confused which one is first, the blowing candle or the wish. Sorry about that, okay? Dedicated to Edith!! *waved hand to Edith* 


End file.
